Critical strike
A critical strike is a basic attack or an ability that deals twice its normal damage. All basic attacks can critically strike, but only a few abilities can. It's not possible to critically strike structures, with the exception of , whose fourth shot can crit against structures, with reduced damage. Most champions have special attack animations for critical strikes. This includes mages and other champions not meant to be built using basic attacks for damage. Other champions have a sound that plays when they critically strike, typically a grunt of effort. Players can increase their chances to critically strike and the damage they deal with critical strikes using items, abilities, and runes. Critical strikes are specially valuable for champions who deal damage primarily with basic attacks rather than abilities. Some champions, like , have an affinity for critical strikes and benefit more than others from items that improve them. Chance Critical strike chance is a stat that is the percentage of chance that a basic attack of a champion critically strikes. Every champion starts with 0% critical strike chance, and level-ups do not grant additional critical strike chance. Critical strike chance can be increased with items, abilities, and runes, it stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. Critical strike chance cannot be increased beyond 100%. * Critical strike chance has a gold value of per point. General * Critical strike chance will adjust dynamically based on the number of basic attack that didn't critically strike. At 30% critical strike chance, if you basic attack without critically striking, your critical strike chance will temporarily be increased to 60%, and if you fail again, it will be increased to 90%, then to 100% if you fail again. The critical strike chance increase will reset whenever you critically strike. * When averaged over a large number of autoattacks and at base critical damage (100% bonus damage), critical strike chance is essentially a damage multiplier where each 1% of critical chance adds 1% bonus damage. ** Thus at 50% critical strike chance a champion deals (on average) 150% damage with autoattacks, not counting bonus critical strike damage. Because of this, critical strike chance scales well with both attack damage and attack speed. The formula for this damage multiplier is: :Damage multiplier = 1 (Critical chance (1 + ''Bonus critical damage))'' Increasing critical strike chance Items Champion abilities * grants her on her next second attack. * passively grants him every fourth basic attack. ** The fourth and final shot of has a . * grants him against targets . * grants him for his next basic attack against his closest target. * passively grants him for every basic attack striking an enemy unit from behind. This cannot happen on the same target more than once every . * grants him if he hits its target within a 170 range. * grants him critical chance}} per point of Fury he currently has. * grants him double the critical strike chance from all sources. Modifying Critical Strike Damage ;Notes * Most champions deal 200% the normal damage when they critically strike, or 250% if they have . * The exceptions are , with 110% damage; , with 150% (reduced to 112% vs structures); and , with 190%. * In most cases, critical strike damage stacks additively. * Damage modifiers apply to critical strike damage normally. Champion Abilities * modifies her to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 25% for basic attacks. * modifies his to 130% from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 10% for basic attacks and 25% for (e.g. 200% to 190% / 175%). * Note: does not modify the . Instead, it does the following: ** Only allows critical strikes on auto-attacks against targets affected by . ** Removes the randomness of critical strikes. It does so by simultaneously increasing the proc probability to 100% and reducing the extra damage on proc by the same multiplicative factor. ** Adds straight 10% multiplicative bonus damage that is unrelated to critical strikes. Items * Skills affected by Critical Chance Some skills can critically strike and/or are affected by critical chance: * . * : Against champions. * . * . * . * . * * . * : Magic damage, benefiting from Life steal. * . * . * . * : Only applicable to first hit. * . * : Only applicable to first hit. * . * . * : Magic damage, benefiting from Life steal. * . * . * . ;Others * : do bonus ( 100%) against minions and monsters. * : do bonus entire damage portion ( 100%). * : do bonus entire damage ( 100%). * : The shot is a , doing bonus ( 100%). * : The additional shot does bonus entire damage ( 100%) if it is a . * : The additional strike does bonus ( 100%) if it is a . ** : do bonus ( 100%). * : The second bounce can dealing bonus entire damage ( 100%). If the first bounce kills it's target, the second bounce will always . ** : Each wave can , dealing 20% ( 100%) bonus damage. * : do bonus ( 100%). * : do bonus ( 100%). * : do bonus ( 100%). ;Additions * : do increased damage after critical modifier. * : Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every . This effect is doubled against champions. Miscellaneous Other skills that are not affected by critical strikes and chances '''are displayed as a critical strike due to other reasons. * Affected by '''Critical strike damage ** : Causes next second auto-attack to deal increased damage, which is described as a . ** : Will for a +50% damage bonus due to the passive from if the target is under 15% health. ** : The next basic attack from behind a target within seconds will deal increased damage and will be a . * Unaffected by Critical strike damage ** : The 2 damage modifier applied by being chilled by is given out as a . ** : While is active, the next cast of is empowered and deals extra damage, given out as a . *** : The double damage dealt to enemies under is given out as as a . ** : The triple damage dealt to a target that has been bleeding for more than 2 seconds is given out as a . ** : The damage is given out as a when enemy hits terrain. ** : The damage is given out as a when the cask ferments after 2 seconds. ** : Appears as a when acting like a single target spell (hitting only one enemy). ** : The double damage dealt to enemies under is given out as a . ** : When the sigil is shattered by Leblanc's next ability against the target, the combined damage of the sigil and the ability is given out as a . ** : The 40% increased damage dealt to targets is given out as a . ** : The extra damage applied to a target marked with is given out as a . ** : The double-damage applied by being knocked into a wall is given out as a . ** : The extra damage applied when under the effect of is given out as a . ** : The damage is given out as a when used to hexplode a tower. Trivia * In many MMO settings, a number of attack damage-based assassins or secondary assassin-based champions also benefit from high critical strike chance in varying forms, as a means to help finish off targets faster as well as to deal more damage in bursts overall. * Some champions may actually use their critical strike animation for their empowered-basic attack if they ever activate a single-use on-hit effect, only it does not actually count as an actual critical strike. ---- ''Last updated: November 18th, 2017 – V7.22'' The most gold efficient way to obtain 100% critical strike chance is with , requiring only : * ** (+10% Critical Strike Chance) ** Two (+40% Critical Strike Chance) * ** (+ 100% total Critical Strike Chance) * Relevant mathematics: ** Critical Strike Chance 50% 2 cs:Critical strike de:Kritischer Treffer es:Golpe crítico fr:Coup critique pl:Trafienie krytyczne ru:Критический удар zh:暴击 Category:Offensive champion statistics